


康氏猜想

by qawv



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qawv/pseuds/qawv
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Jiyeon | Bona





	康氏猜想

//康涩琪第一人称  
//康涩琪 x 金知妍 x 金炫廷

再次见到金炫廷的时候，我在干什么呢？记不清了。印象很模糊，因为醉得厉害。我应该是趴在吧台上，一边盯着壁挂电视机一边灵魂出走。姐姐去取鲜榨西瓜汁，妹妹们没准是在跟女孩子搭讪，总之此时只有我一个人。我看到她从侧门那里露出脑袋，跟身后的人小声说着话，虽然之前完全没记住她的脸，却认定了她一定长这个样子——用棕眉线，头发是偏红的褐色，嘴唇着一层鲜艳的红唇釉，标致的鼻梁，困到快要睁不开的眼睛，身型瘦削却裹着大了几圈的黑色羽绒服，在live场内热闹的人群中劈不出一条像样的路，俨然一只笨重的跛脚熊。  
“炫廷啊，不会摔倒吗？”对站到身边的素昧平生的女孩子，我竟然这样说了。  
她把手搭在吧台上跟酒保简单说了两句，转过头来直白地瞪了我一眼，“认识吗我们？”，可能因为也喝了不少，吐字不怎么清晰。  
该怎么解释啊，不知道。怎么介绍我是谁，为什么会知道她的名字，为什么突然搭话，毫无头绪。脑子犹如进微波炉里转了一圈的黄油一样混沌。说白了，一直想的都是能再见上一面就好了，能说几句话、聊点什么就行，当初也好，不久前也好，完全没有想过这样做会出于何种理由。  
看来真是醉得太厉害了。

上次醉成这样是不久前第一次喝伏特加。因为对自己的酒量没什么信心，跟姐姐说拿度数低的给我，可哪想到姐姐对酒的度数根本毫无概念，倒酒的样子倒是利索得很。  
第一口不但不苦，还软绵绵的引诱着人再品上一口，结果没喝半杯我就醉得不成样子。  
“多少度啊？给我看看。”我清醒的程度仅仅是能分辨出这是胜完的声音。耳边响起一阵酒瓶摩擦木桌子的闷响，接着胜完呵责了一句：这怎么行？  
我没事。我拍拍脸，试图赶走聚在眼前不停转圈的银色星星，在姐姐出声之前赶紧解释着。不想她们两个又因为这点事吵架。她俩虽然同样爱较真，但是较真的点完全不在一条线上。  
我推开挡路的椅子，晾下两个室友自己一个人回卧室。走到门口手机突然一阵嗡鸣，吓得我几乎是把门摔合上的。  
“没事吧？”胜完的脚步声越来越近了。  
我捂着门把手回了句没事，却意识到腿在慢慢变软。手忙脚乱地换了睡衣，想着再不爬上床可能就要坐到地上，金知妍的声音突然从听筒里冒出来，先是一阵呼吸的声音，等不到我的回应就干脆直接切入正题。我没心情听，把手机扔得远远的，趴在被子上下巴压着枕头放空自己。她也不在乎我理不理，自顾自地念叨着，反正我不可能把通话按掉，干脆就一股脑的想到什么说什么，能被我听到多少算多少。混在街头汽车穿梭和商贩叫卖的噪声之间，时不时提高音量，我只觉得吵人，又把手机推远了点，一不小心让可怜的手机直接从床沿砸在地板上。电话那边终于安静了。金知妍不再讲话了，路人也好交通工具也罢都噤声了。  
就在我以为终于可以借着酒劲安心入睡，是不是手机摔坏了的念头突然在脑中一闪，辛辛苦苦打了两个月的工之后自己买的，就这么坏掉的话也太糟心了。我抬手花了些力气才把它捡回来，又用湿巾纸擦干净。  
“姐姐？”不知什么时候换到了安静的地方，金知妍讲话的声音却似乎比刚才要小，“姐姐啊，你在听吗？”  
“啊，嗯。还好。”  
“什么啊？”  
还好手机没坏。我把被子拽到脖子边上，胳膊伸出来，床头的窗帘都懒得拉，打算就这样睡。  
“姐姐啊，在生气吗？”金知妍兀自坚持着尝试跟我对话，也许再不理她真的有点过分。  
就当我准备回点什么，她一句话又给我试探的心情浇灭了，“说实在的，其实怎么说该打电话解释的也不是我吧？是姐姐你非要乱想吧，最后都怪在我身上。我明明已经解释得很清楚了，为什么还抓着不放啊？”  
“别叫我姐姐了。”我感到自己的语气冷冰冰的，其实不是，我只是没什么心情而已，想必她也明白。  
金知妍沉默了半晌，然后问我，是不是又喝酒了啊？肯定是咬紧牙关心脏砰砰跳得厉害，捏着手机的指尖跟着暴露在干燥空气中的脸颊一并发红。肯定是这样，我已经想象到了，无论如何都不肯戴我送的围巾，又被冻到了吧。  
怎么说都不听，理由还很多。每次吵架都是，非要逼得你先发怒不可，一定不会做第一个发火的那个，但是拧紧的眉头之下那双隐隐闪着愠色的眼睛，像刺穿黑夜的荧荧的火，一鼓作气搜寻着猎物的身影，我每次看了都不知道该躲哪里去。说回来，不希望姐姐和胜完吵架，就是因为我很讨厌本来正正经经商量就能梳理的事情，却必须通过充满火药味的方式生硬解决。  
因为我不会轻易生气，金知妍一用刚才的语气问我，或是带着期待我有点反应的心情同我对峙，我都不明白该怎么办，演戏吗？这样她就满意了吗？自然不会。她不肯先丢盔弃甲，我不做点进攻的样子就绝不罢休。  
啊，好累。是真的很累。就说不要叫我姐姐这件事，我也不是第一次提，你有听进去吗？要说我做得不好，我们还不是都一样吗？听着我一通质问的金知妍，竟然让叹气声溜进话筒里，看来是稍微松懈了，也或者根本回答不上来。  
“明天哪里见？”她问我，电话那边又恢复回刚才的吵吵嚷嚷。  
要现在说不用跟我来这种话绝对又会抓着我不放，于是没有犹豫就说了广场的地铁口。  
因为怕麻烦，我把去复查膝盖这件事跟姐姐和胜完瞒下了。不是什么大毛病，玩滑板摔坏了腿而已。虽然说在医院躺了半个月，合租的姐姐和妹妹们轮流来照顾我，但其实并不严重。每次这样讲姐姐都皱着眉不大开心地瞥我一眼，抱怨我不把自己身体当回事，妹妹们则充当调和的角色，说些我对姐姐开不了口的话。但是姐姐跟金知妍不一样，她的刃被几层轻柔的棉花包缠着，贴在脸上不仅不痛还有些温温软软的，伤不了人，至少伤不及我。  
我说腿伤不重也不是瞎说的，不小的人了，对这些事的认知还是有的，又不是第一次摔跤。姐姐就不一样了，去放射科拍片的时候我自觉表情管理还算到位，姐姐却紧咬嘴唇眼睛被挤成两道细线，好像疼在她身上一样，听说我需要住院还得手术就不停抓着胜完的衣袖拽来拽去，因此劝姐姐别那么着急成了最能帮我转移注意力的事。  
“晚上回去吧，又不是什么事都做不了。”我跟她说，“在这里姐姐也没地方睡觉。”  
软磨硬泡终于听话的姐姐把我蹭了一身土的脏衣服收进背包，问我还有什么能帮忙的事吗。  
“有点担心滑板社的孩子们。”我给她看了聊天记录。滑板社的后辈问我明天新人面试还去吗，“去什么啊？”这样说着，姐姐把背包的搭扣磁铁撞在了一起。我赶忙补充道，我肯定是去不了了，是想请她帮我去看看那帮孩子。  
“有空是有空，就是见到这东西，想起是它让你摔了，就不开心。”她一边抱怨着滑板，一边不肯抬头看我一眼。奇怪了，我的脸上有什么不能看的吗。  
“又不是滑板的错。”我握着她的手，叮嘱她回家路上小心。也许是我的催促太用力了，姐姐反而磨磨蹭蹭的不愿意走，“是不是还有事没跟我说？”  
莫名其妙的，我说，该说的都说了。那是有不该说的？她问道。我抿着嘴，支吾一会儿两个人一起笑了。  
“好了，不问。想说再说。”  
直到她在门口跟我道别之后带上门，我终于不用再板着脸。痛，真是痛得不行，除此之外有更让人心慌的事——我等了好久，今天要约金知妍一起吃火锅的。刚开学，两个人总是各自有事碰不到一起，结果就一直拖到今天晚上。刚才姐姐问我的时候，真的有一瞬间就要说出口了，可总不能跟姐姐说，姐姐替我去吃个饭吧？犹豫很久，还是抛弃了这个假设，准备上正式的道歉，再退掉在火锅店预定的位置。  
“怎么了，姐姐突然有事吗？”金知妍打电话来问我。我看了眼瘀起来的伤口，有点纠结到底该不该告诉她。  
我压着声音跟她扯了谎，说社团突然来了点事，她问我，真的吗？  
是的啊，我尽力让自己的语气自然一点。坚决不能露馅，实在不想在这里与她见面。  
她含混不清地应了几声，约定时间再议之后跟我说了再见。腿要多久才能好？隔壁床的阿姨说她住了三个星期现在就要出院了，我不严重的话肯定能更快。半个月不在学校的话，不知道金知妍会不会起疑。之后回忆起来，总觉得我当时的说辞她根本就没信，不然我实在找不到更好的理由来解释为什么第二天她就能出现在病房里。  
“我看到胜完姐姐了，是她告诉我的。”她把带来的礼物在床头柜安置好，坐在我床边的椅子上。快入冬还穿着适合初秋的格纹裙子，学校的附属医院到公寓楼是不远，可我还是有一种想给她套衣服的冲动，如果不是现在连地也下不了，我一定会那么做了。  
她把手贴在我脸颊上，又攥起拳头轻轻压了一下，“不喜欢滑板，姐姐以后不许再碰了。”  
我吓得打了个激灵，干干巴巴地回了句“嗯”，别过脸不想让她看见我在忍笑。如果不是出了这事，昨天晚上我大概会跟她表白吧。可能连这个她也猜到了，也不急着找话题，所幸两个人不说话也不会尴尬，可能最初我就是因为这个喜欢上她的吧。

如果能回到一年前，我真想给信心满满的自己狠狠来上几拳头。人是会变的，人与人之间的关系也是会变的，这个衡量要不要在一起的标准实在太单纯了。本来我对于这种改变就比较迟钝——这个还是别人告诉我的——却仍旧孤注一掷，一题答对就判成满分。可是当我看见金知妍在地铁口安安静静地等待我的那一刻，我依旧认定自己是很喜欢她的，想看见她，想坐在一起即使不说话。  
“再不起来就要错过预约时间了。”她盯着我脱下来的手套，是她圣诞节给我选的，之后不等我回话转身就要走。  
“喂，知妍啊，”我赶忙叫住她，然后对着她虚弱地举起胳膊，“拉我起来。”  
金知妍睁大眼睛看着我，一边给路过的行人让了路。行人从我们之间的空隙穿过去之后她转过头，哈气给脸颊温得粉扑扑的。  
想起来刚在一起的时候，牵手都要犹豫很久，那种心情也许跟思考新买的精致速写本第一页该画什么差不多。现在就不一样，被她拉着从大堂取了单号一溜烟走到等电梯的走廊，时间一长感觉跟朋友也没什么区别似的——刚这么想着就撞在了她后背上，果然还是和朋友不一样，会想抱她，想挨得更紧一点。我收起手臂圈住她的腰问她怎么了，金知妍晃晃脑袋，提醒我正有人出电梯。我探出头，看见面前的女孩子身上穿着经管院卫衣，红蓝相间的毛线围巾裹住半张脸，低头打量了我们俩一眼。是和金知妍一个学院的孩子啊，我拽拽金知妍的袖口，问她认识吗？她冲我摇了摇头。

从诊室出来，电梯在骨科下一层的神经外科停下的时候出去了好多人，我和金知妍被挤在最外面，意识到我在看她，金知妍抬起头笑了。不知道她还记不记得，出院前我刚在走廊里练到腿不打哆嗦的时候，还曾经偷偷去神经外科找胜完，没想到电梯门一开就看见她站在外面。刚从我的房间出来，却和我在这个意想不到的地方又见面了，金知妍也是惊得说不出话。  
我把着扶手踱出电梯厢，和她彼此尴尬地盯了几秒，“在这里干什么？”避免被她叮问我抓紧抢占先机，可还是被识破了，“这话是我该说的吧？姐姐不老老实实待着还长能耐下楼了？”  
“我要去找胜完。”知道自己不占理，无意中就降低了音量。  
不要在胜完姐姐工作的时候打扰人家，金知妍抬眼瞄着我，给电梯按了上升键，然后跟我说，有什么事她去做不就好了。  
“可这个不行，我得自己去。”  
一句两句说不清楚，等不到听我解释完，金知妍果断把我拎进了电梯里，然后又一路赶着我回了屋。  
这件小事我本来应该早就忘干净了，但早晨在家里的时候与它相关的事情又被提了起来。  
还记得金炫廷吗？胜完先吃了早饭，收拾资料夹的时候突然这样问我。  
“谁啊？”我仰坐在椅子里，也不知道是不是因为昨天酒喝得太多了，现在头还在痛，没什么兴致仔细思考。  
“是那个孩子吧，我都记得呢。”姐姐的声音从客厅传过来，“就是去年你们滑板社新人撞伤的女孩子啊。”

因为膝盖受伤住进学校附属医院的第二天，我拜托姐姐去社团监督面试了。当天她直到夜色深沉才回来，那时候金知妍刚离开，我正窝在床上看小说。我发现她没和胜完一起来，而之前本来说好回来之后她会等胜完下班再来看我的。  
我问她胜完人呢？她说，去加班了。  
“加班？怎么了？”  
姐姐搬来刚才金知妍坐过的椅子，神情严肃地告诉我，我的后辈闯祸了。她在我转告的时间到达开放篮球场时，救护车正好停在她前面不远处的出口旁边，几个滑板社员跟她慌慌张张地说明事情经过，她于是拉着撞人的家伙一直等在医院大厅，直到金炫廷的家人开车从瑞草的家里赶过来，是姐姐带他们去的神经外科手术室。

“你走不了路，之后还是我代替你看望的那孩子，想起来了？”看我摇着脑袋，姐姐这样说道。  
接着胜完告诉我，是因为最近正好在科室碰到了面，看她恢复得很不错，觉得有必要传达给我。  
“因为你一直不停地念叨，非说什么都是因为自己摔坏了第二天没能跟着大家一起准备，才会发生这种事，可这跟你有什么关系？”  
姐姐赶紧给胜完递了一个眼神，叫她不要再说下去了。而自打这件事被唤醒，从脑海中某个平时注意不到的地缝中钻出来，像冒着热气的地下泉一样，我就有一种说不清道不明的压抑感，不是被人推着，而是由内而外地，自己在挤压着自己。  
这件事之后我很长时间都不敢出现在滑板社的活动室里，不知道该以什么姿态出现。作为负责人，因为碰巧因故不在现场而脱身逃避问责，即使被很多人劝过，并且自己也明白这和我有什么关系，我还是没办法完全原谅自己。甚至都没有得到一个看望金炫廷的机会，我连她人都没见过。在被金知妍从楼下拉回屋的那天，晚上胜完实习下班来看我，我才知道金炫廷已经办了休学，转去新院区的康复科了。

“——我说啊，”金知妍狠狠拍了我肩膀一下，才把我从冥思苦索里拽回来，“想什么呢？”  
我如实告诉她了。事实上，这些过程给她讲过许多遍，也许她都能背下来了。  
“怎么又在想这事？”她捏捏我的脸颊，帮我把鬓角的头发别在耳朵后面，“脸色好难看啊你现在。”  
我忍不住笑了出来。自己也感觉到了，一旦情绪上来，那个批评自己的声音是不会停止的。我再生气，再凭借一丝理性让自己冷静，还是不会停止。  
“太善良了，涩琪呀。跟你没有任何关系，听见了吗？”  
可能只是你总是站在我的角度，才会觉得我没问题，我说。  
“对我而言，难道不就该站在你的角度吗？我始终是站在你这边的呀。”她搂过我的脑袋贴在她胸口的位置，一边揉着我脖颈，像在宽慰一只迷途的猫，“而且就算我不站在你的角度你也依旧没问题。”  
在你的心里，有什么东西在涂抹着原本纯白的调色板，正让它变得泥泞。  
“你迷路了啊，涩琪。给自己一点时间。”她对我说。也不是什么坏事，就是你要辛苦一点了，但是不要怕，如果大路冰封，就等雪化开吧。我会一直在你身边的。  
“可冬天才刚刚开始啊。”我说，“也许我还没从昨天的酒里醒过来吧，再也不能喝多了，容易乱想。”  
“我就知道。所以什么时候过来和我住？家里可是不会存一瓶酒给你的。”  
半年前她就从学校里搬出来了，而且是在很近的小区租了单人套间，这下我们终于不用鬼鬼祟祟地躲着宿管溜进她宿舍了。  
正当我吞吞吐吐地不知道怎么回应，她突然拍拍我的脑袋，扬起头眯着眼睛摆出一副不满的样子，用力把嘴角往下撇，“等下，你还没有理我，刚才开始我就在问晚上要不要去我家啊。”  
必须去的好吧。但我还是抬眼盯着天花板上中央空调的通风口，假装在思考似的，其实只是不想那么快回答她。被她这么一说我差点忘了，我本来还在昨天吵架的气头上，至少要让她以为我还在气头上。  
“不去算了，我回去了。”金知妍蹭的站起身，插着兜作势就要走。我急忙抓紧她的大衣下摆，左右摇晃着，再不情不愿地抬起头，等她坐下来。这招真的很管用，不出预料她没过多时就绷不住笑，把我的手从她衣服上扒下来捏在手心里。但同时这也很令人气馁，为什么每次都是我先偃旗息鼓？  
脱下大衣的金知妍在我进屋后关上门，回答我磨磨唧唧唠叨半天的问题，不然呢，难道是我？识趣地没有继续这个话题，换了衣服窝在她客厅地毯的一角。金知妍像是看着谁家迷路的宠物一样打量着我，然后用有点强硬可又有所保留的口吻命令道，起来干活。  
不过半个小时之前，主治医师当着她的面对我说膝盖目前只要不是登山这种损耗大的活动，日常生活不会受影响。我低着头琢磨一阵，还是给她回了一个不字。  
难道她还没发现吗，自从我进了这间屋子就变得比昨天还要不开心了。因为我看见去年圣诞节我送她的交换礼物正稳稳当当地躺在客厅的装饰柜上。何况我知道她不戴我送的围巾并不是什么荒唐的不怕冷。在两年前我们刚认识的时候，她有一条爱不释手的拼色围巾戴了一整个冬天，说是和几个朋友一起买的。第二年没出现过，今年依旧，这不是只能说明一个问题吗？  
我还记得假期开始的那天我们刚从商场出来，我总算在冬装区里找到了问这个问题的合适场景。她捧着加冰的珍珠奶茶，回了一句“这能说明些什么啊？”，轻飘飘地把问题重新甩给了我，好像都是我自己在对一个无所谓的、根本不需要答案的事情纠缠、较劲。  
照理说摔了一跤只有膝盖骨受损，可这一年过来我越来越觉得我的脑子也一起变迟钝了。我总觉得哪里不对，哪里搞不清。一定还有什么她没对我甚至没对其他任何人说的事。每次我亲吻她，或是无需言语只依靠视线就能交流的时刻，我知道她清澈、透亮的双眼之中蕴含着仅会对我一人敞开的秘密，却同时也不禁悲伤地肯定那其中藏匿着动不动就能被回忆起的、无法示人的东西，是亲密地追随她很久的故事。  
她把清洁剂摆在窗台上，那句“姐姐呀”眼看就要从嘴边溜出来，愣是被我盯了回去。彼此僵持了几秒，察觉到自己又要败下阵来，我把她摆在沙发上的猫玩偶挡在面前阻拦她的视线，金知妍见状忍不住笑了，不管不顾地把我一个人丢在客厅里自己去忙家务。  
有那么一瞬间，我以为自己还停留在一年前刚出院的时候，我们坐她朋友的私家车回到我家，她拎着大包小包的东西，一件也不让我拿，一个人提了四个来回。那时候既心疼又坚决地认定着，这是无论如何也不能放手的、值得我付出真心的女孩子，即使现在回忆起来，种种此前被忽视的细节都令我能清晰地察觉到，彼时金知妍的心大体并不全在我这里。  
我抱着她的猫玩偶，唤醒手机屏幕给胜完发了消息。本没想到胜完会立刻看见，发现对方正在输入的时候，心情像是等待期末决定命运的最后一科考试出成绩的时刻，眼泪竟然不受控制地滴在屏幕上。  
“对，”她回复道，“金炫廷是在经管院，问我不如直接问金知妍啊。”  
为什么啊？我不明就里，揩走眼泪之后捂上额头，另一只手捏着毛毯的圆角，指尖压出了汗。  
胜完发来一只疑问兔子，一看就是从姐姐那里偷来的表情包，后面跟着一句“一会儿细说，我先忙”，之后好长时间都没再理我。

“涩琪啊，不是发呆的时候吧？”  
转过头，把视线从米色窗帘外的灰色树影上撤回来，金知妍一把捂住了我的眼睛。几下或深或浅的吻落在我嘴唇上，不等我回答，牙齿就探进来咬住了我的舌尖。很奇妙，不知道为什么，明明黑暗占据着双眼，我却看见了橙色的枫叶在深秋时节窸窸窣窣地飘荡着，一丛丛地铺满了赭红的球场胶皮地。我把着她禁锢我双眼的手腕，沿着小臂一直向上抚再滑到胸前，双手拢住她的脊背，好让她挨得我更紧一些。她侧过脸，又咬几下我的下颚才抬起头，一侧手肘支撑着身子，让我从封禁住鼻腔的水底浮起来，接收海面上新鲜的空气，之后移开了捂着我眼睛的手，但我还是紧紧闭着眼睛，像要压垮胸腔一样深沉、迟缓地呼吸。  
知妍啊，真的心里只有我一个人吗？无论如何，都不该现在问这种话吧。  
我搂着她的肩膀，在她躺平之后俯下身，舔过她柔软的胸脯，用指尖擦拭她因为呼吸而微微起伏的腰腹，一点点向下逼近。金知妍环住我的脖颈，向上挺了挺腰，再软趴趴地倒下来。  
“进去。”湿答答的带着雾气的话语，像是从她喉咙口溜出来的一样。  
屈起腿，我小心翼翼地贴近她，在她湿润、温暖地吞没我的指尖时，一阵来自膝盖打通腰侧的神经痛突然直通到我胸口，我回过神来，感受到金知妍正用力捏着我的肩胛，急促地喘息着。我摊开手又把手指往里送了送，拇指压在她大腿内侧的肌肤上，掌心湿漉漉的全是我自己的眼泪。

趴在吧台上，我用所剩无几的模模糊糊的意识指挥双眼努力聚焦着，第一次看清金炫廷的脸。我发现自己竟然在笑，为什么会笑呢，连同今晚发生的一切都不太明白。支起上半身，我用手背撑着脸，防止自己再度趴下去。跟金知妍分开的时间里，终于不再有人管我了，醉成这个样子也不会有人抓着我的衣领，说着不入耳的狠话，脸上却比挨了训的我还伤心。  
闭上眼睛，还是会想起她的脸，虽然脑中配套回响着的全都是当初我声泪俱下质问她的时候，她连换都不换一句的刻板的反问。  
“不要再乱猜了，可以吗？为什么这样想我啊？”  
该问为什么的难道不是我吗，为什么从来不肯告诉我，我只是一个没用的替代品啊。明明当时是担心金炫廷所以去了医院，碰巧遇到胜完才知道我受伤；因为没办法继续喜欢金炫廷，碰巧选择了我。为什么直到现在也不肯说喜欢的并不是我啊？  
金知妍怔怔地盯着我的脸，眉头敛着，看起来很没精神，既不反驳也不追问，就还是非要等我说点什么吧。  
“知妍啊，我是该跟你说句对不起吗？你是在等我说对不起吗？”  
“别再强拉因果了，简直大错特错。谁都不是固定的公式，一句话就能断言的事情。”仿佛明白再同我争辩也无济于事，金知妍沉着嗓子，双眉战战发抖，声音却小到仿若呓语，“像我说的，也给我一点时间吧，我也想毫无顾忌、彻彻底底地摆脱掉以前的自己啊。我甚至都不知道该羡慕谁了，我羡慕你们每一个人，知道吗？”她咬着嘴唇，还是没让一滴眼泪流下来，“总之，金炫廷已经很久、很久没有出现在我的世界里了。”  
有多久啊，久到只有一天吗？我不想知道了。

“那你总该认得金知妍吧？”我把着额头，按住眼眶保持清醒，然后把金炫廷刚从酒保那接过来的莫吉托从她手边推走了。她没生气，看我急切又彷徨地抓着她问个不停也笑了出来，也许我现在的样子真的挺可笑的吧。她揉揉自己的头发，眼神比刚才柔和多了，可是说出来的话还是让我搞不太懂。  
“对不起，但那是谁呢？”  
什么啊。我不确定是不是自己耳鸣听错了。知道自己在说些什么吗，金炫廷？  
和她一起进来的女孩子给头发梳起一个高马尾，看见我们的对话似乎卡住了，于是转向我，脸上是开朗、阳光的笑容，跟灰蒙蒙的livehouse一点也不搭。我想起自己得有很久都没有见过如此干净的笑脸。我又想起金知妍了。  
“您是她以前的熟人吗？炫廷姐姐她有些事记不太清楚了，如果有什么她想不起来的，让我来帮忙吧。”她把手搭在金炫廷肩膀上，我看见金炫廷自然地把头靠进她怀里，悄悄对她说了一句辛苦了，亲近又不设防。  
“啊，是吗？对不起。”  
我咧着嘴，跟我不认识的女孩子面面相觑。见我有所顾虑，她接着说道，“没关系的，如果会再忘记，我就提醒她，总会记住。会记住，然后就会习惯，您不必有压力的。”  
这里漆黑、潮湿，充满着下流玩笑话和污秽味道，她却仍旧在用天真无邪的目光注视着我，就像自晦暗深沟中唯一承受光照的角落里开放的纯洁的花。“您刚才说的是您的名字吗？可以请您再重复一遍吗？”  
“……对不起。”我撤掉椅子，已经醉得连腰都挺不起来了，却还在弓着身子一个劲儿地道歉，自己明明没做什么，却还是在不停重复着，到最后都不知道究竟在说给谁听。大脑中空白一片，除开一丁点消毒洗手液的味道。白浊的液体溶进水里搅拌成肮脏的溶液，刺鼻的龌龊的气味蔓延在狭窄又阴冷的、无人知晓的街角，那里就是我现在全部的容身之所。  
我想见到金知妍，现在就见到她，跑向她，无论她是否依旧接受我。告诉她，她什么改变都不需要做，她早就是我生活中的一部分了。对她说，再抱抱我吧，跟我说说话吧，即使之后会丢下我也没关系，因为当初是我这样做的，所以这次允许你也如此。  
我推开挡路的人群冲出门，在穿堂的冷风中攥紧手机，聆听机械的等待音，手心里全是汗，手臂却在止不住地发抖。在我就要泄气的那一刻，苍白的电流声终于变了，几秒钟的停顿，之后是一阵呼吸音，我知道是她在电线的另一端，这是她接电话的习惯，总是会先吐一口气，然后再去说那句——  
“喂？”又是几秒钟的停顿，“在听吗？”  
我抿住嘴，用空着的手把羽绒服的衣襟往下压着，隔着几层衣服都能感受到自己的心跳。该说点什么啊，不知道。可是只要我不停下来，她就不会按掉电话吧，毕竟总是要等着我做点什么才会有所行动，这才是金知妍啊。  
“知妍啊，我见到她了。对不起。”极力忍耐着哭腔，但是并没有做到。金知妍什么都没有说，但我明白她在听，于是只能继续徒然地念叨着，我见到她了，她现在过得很好。我吸着鼻子，一边痴痴地笑着，搞不懂自己都在说些什么傻话，“知妍啊。不会有人比我更想见到你了，此时此刻我确信不会有这样的人了。”  
过了不知道多久，久到我以为自己开始做梦了，金知妍终于开口问我，“在哪儿？”  
“我……”刚要说自己的位置，转念却想着是不是不该自作多情，“我不确定她还在不在这儿——”  
“我是说你在哪儿？”  
我在哪儿？是啊，我在哪儿，刚才要说的地方是哪里来着？我蹭着墙滑坐在地上，给她说了一个自己绝对复述不出第二遍的地址。  
“等我。”我听出她语气明显急促起来，却仍旧在保持冷静，“不要断掉通话。”  
我支支吾吾地应着，挪着身子靠在霓虹招牌的光亮照得到的位置。身处严寒，浑身上下却被酒精焙得暖暖的。再也耐不住酒劲，头沉沉地抵在冰冷的水泥墙上，手臂也一并软了下来。  
我知道自己迷路了，已经在白茫茫的雪原之中失去方向很久，不断用一个个伪命题，把自己赶往雪筑成的牢笼里。所幸，熬过最冷的日子，冬天就要结束了。脆弱的堡垒不攻自破、瓦解融化，而她会带我回家。

-Fin-


End file.
